The Second Dream
by Myka
Summary: AU. Phelios's casting of La Gamme fails to kill Duzell. DuzellxPhelios
1. Phelios 'a life for a life'

The Second Dream  
by Myka  
Phelios – 'a life for a life'  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Duzell/Phelios  
Genre: AU, drama, romance, angst  
Beta: Gali  
Summary: Phelios's casting of La Gamme fails to kill Duzell.

--

There was a silence among the battlefield; a silence that could only be understood by myself and the person before me.

I stumbled back after a big blow, sweat thick on my forehead, hands firm on the holy sword Sidia. I looked up at my enemy - the vampire king Duzell - and felt nothing but sorrow. Even with Sidia in my hands I knew I couldn't defeat him; I was only human after all. I had a feeling that this would surely come to pass - that in order to defeat the king of the vampires, I would have to use the ultimate spell; that I would have to die in order to end this war. I put my sword down, and started chanting the spell.

I felt a sort of peace as I spoke the words aloud. Duzell quickly caught on to what I was doing and started yelling at me. I could only smile at that and cite the last words of La Gamme.

Then nothing happened.

I felt a brief moment of confusion that was quickly replaced by turmoil. The spell hadn't worked. I was still alive, and so was Duzell.

I only had a moment to recover from the failed spell and raised Sidia again, but I wasn't fast enough. Duzell came at me in a blur and I only managed to block the first blow of the attack. The second blow came immediately after and the tip of Duzell's sword went deep into my left shoulder bringing my whole body down to the ground. Sidia clanked loudly as it fell to the ground and the sound only meant one thing. I had lost.

"It's over," a smooth voice said above me. "Now the fun is all over."

I looked at Duzell once he finished speaking. The vampire wasn't looking at me but at my kingdom far away in the distance. "Do you want to save your kingdom, Phelios?"

I blinked at the odd question, wondering what he meant, but when I didn't answer Duzell grab the tilt of his sword and drove the blade deeper in. I let out a cry of pain and immediately bit down on my lower lip not wanting to scream again.

"Let's make a deal," the vampire said leaning close. "I will leave your kingdom untouched, but in return you will give me your son."

I didn't understand what he meant at first, then I became very aware of that sinking feeling when I saw his eyes and understood that he was being serious.

I remember yelling no, and I remember trying to stand up. But I couldn't do anything and was quickly back on the ground with an extra wound on my face and the sword plunged deeper in. I managed to scream at him again and his hand quickly wrapped around my throat.

"This isn't negotiable!" he hissed. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face. I shook my head and said no again. I wasn't giving him what he wanted. Not my child - he was still just a baby. I was not giving him my child!

"Take me instead!"

For a moment I couldn't believe what I'd just said and by the look on Duzell's face, he didn't either. But even so, I wasn't taking it back; better me than my son.

The vampire king stared at me and I tried to read the look on his eyes. They were undecipherable. Then suddenly he grabbed the tilt of his sword and pulled the blade up. I screamed as pain flared on my left shoulder. Once the sword was out and lying on the ground, I heard the words that would change my life.

"Deal."

I couldn't think straight after that. Half because I was determined to keep my word, half because I barely had any energy left from the blood loss. Duzell murmured something I didn't understand and it was followed by the feeling of his cold fingers against my brow then against the side of my face. His sharp nails pierced my skin in front of my left ear and right afterwards he leaned down and pressed his mouth against my wound.

I didn't resist; I didn't move. I allowed him to mark me and drink from me, and once he was done he whispered very softly, "You have three days to settle your affairs. I'll be back for you as soon as the sun sets on the third day. If you don't come, I will destroy everything you hold dear."

"I understand," I answered him. He grinned at me then suddenly disappeared, leaving me there alone. I was found a couple of minutes later by the head of my guard who panicked when he saw the state I was in. I remember hearing him cry for help and something about too much blood. I don't remember much after that. More voices, more rushing; I was paying attention to none of it. When I closed my eyes I saw Duzell's face, and as his words echoed in my head I allowed myself to be swallowed by a blissful darkness.

--

The next thing I knew, I was safe in my own bed with my shoulder heavily bandaged. The first thing I saw was a man by the side of my bed. He was dark haired, taller than me by at least two feet, and always looked angry. His name was Nikai, the second in command, and the fact that he was by my bedside meant I had been appointed a full time bodyguard.

I didn't waste any time with pleasantries and ordered him to call Shialas, my personal advisor, and Shar, the captain of the guards. Things needed to be done, and they needed to be done quickly. I had dressed by the time Shialas and Shar arrived in my chambers and after answering their concern for my well being ordered them to sit down in a small meeting table that was set in my room. I excused Nikai for the time being; what I was about to say had to be kept confidential.

I had a plan for the next three days. Things I need to get in order, papers I needed to write, everything that I could possibly do to settle my affairs before leaving. Once I had revealed what had happened and what the scar in my face meant, both men raised objections; and both suggested plans to go back on the deal and find a way to kill Duzell. But I was having none of it - I had given my word, and I intended to keep it for the sake of my kingdom, and my family.

I convinced both that it was going to happen: that in three days I would give myself to the vampire king, and even though I could see the disagreement and displeasure on their faces they both reluctantly agreed. There wasn't any time to waste and the rest of the day was spent in secret meetings and papers. I trusted both men blindly and it was decided that they would both take my place until my son, Ishlan, came of age. All the other issues felt meaningless, but I waged on trying to tie as many loose knots as possible until the afternoon of the third day. It was three hours before nightfall when I decided I had enough of the paperwork and decide to take a walk around my kingdom for the last time. It was an empty tour since everyone that wasn't a soldier had been sent away for their safety. I had wished to see my wife and child one last time, but their location was at least a five day travel away so all I could do was leave them a letter.

As night approached I readied myself as if I were getting ready to battle. It was more out of habit than anything else. I had been doing it for a very long time and it was still hard to comprehend that this will be the last time I would do it. Once Sidia was tucked away safely in its sheath I went to the gates where I met both Shialas and Shar. In order to keep appearances we were officially going on a minor scouting mission to verify the damage on the wall surrounding the kingdom. Sadly we were going to get ambushed by vampires in the middle of it, and I wasn't coming back. I left Nikai in charge while we were gone; it was the only way to keep him at the castle without him objecting too much.

It was almost full dark when we reached the edge of what we considered safe territory, the ride there had only taken less than half an hour but it had felt much longer especially with the grave atmosphere around us. Once there we could only wait, and we waited for a long time, enough to make me restless. More than an hour had passed after nightfall and there was still no sign of Duzell, no sign of any vampires. I wondered for a moment if I had mistaken the date or if it had been a mistake to go out and meet Duzell. The atmosphere had become so tense it was palpitable.

Shialas was the first to break down. "We can't stay here any longer, your highness! If we linger any longer Nikai is bound to send a search party for us!"

"Then leave! Tell everyone what we agreed on!" I hadn't meant to snap at him, but the tension was getting to me too.

Shialas lowered his gaze a bit, "I cannot. Not until I see what is going to happen to you with my own eyes."

I frowned. I knew Shialas saw me in the same manner a father would see his son, and I took some silent comfort in the thought. But what he said was true too; if we didn't show ourselves in the castle soon more than a dozen guards would appear looking for us, and that couldn't happen. "Shar," I said loudly. "Go back to the castle, and tell them Shialas and I stayed behind to inspect something." I saw him starting to protest so I added, "I'm going to wait an extra half an hour, and if Duzell doesn't show up, I'll come back to the castle."

He couldn't object after that, so he just nodded his head and rode off. I dismounted my horse after he had left, not realizing until then I had been riding him the whole time; it was probably the restlessness, and Shialas proved my theory by staying on his horse. I walked a few steps forward, wondering what would I do if Duzell didn't show up, and unconsciously touched the scar on the back of my cheek.

"Phelios?" I heard Shialas call out for me with a tinge of alarm on his voice. I looked back and realized how far I was from him. I started to walk back and saw him calm as I approached, but it was short-lived when a hand reached out from the darkness and grabbed my arm. I was turned and held forcefully as a loud gasp of surprise escaped my lips. It was Duzell, and he was not in a good mood.

"You weren't at your castle!"

"Your highness!" Shialas yelled at our direction and I could hear the distinctive sound of his sword being pulled from its sheath.

Duzell merely glanced at him for a second, "Tell that old man to put away his sword before I call off our arrangement."

I shuddered inwardly, but obeyed. "Its fine, Shialas! I'm fine! Please put your sword away."

Shialas stopped and slowly but surely put away the sword. He stayed back a good twenty steps away from where Duzell and I were standing and didn't say another word. My attention went back to Duzell. "I'm sorry," I said in answer to his first words, "I thought it would be best to meet you out here, to prove I wasn't going back on our deal." I looked him straight in the eyes as I spoke, and his anger seemed to lessen just slightly. He hmphed and released my arm.

"Next time don't take the initiative," he snarled and turned away.

I apologized again. He asked, "Why is that man here?" glancing over at Shialas and I explained. He seemed to accept it.

I asked in return, "What now?" He turned slowly to face me and came closer. It took almost everything in my power to stay still and not flinch when he reached out and touched the scar on my face.

"Now you come with me," he said, "this mark says that you belong to me."

I tried to answer him but my voice came short. Instead I asked if could say goodbye to Shialas. Duzell nodded and said I had two minutes. I walked steadily towards Shialas, who dismounted his horse when he saw me approach. I untied the sash that was holding Sidia and took the sword; sheath and all; in my hands. "Keep this safe," I said, "it belongs to Ishlan now." He accepted it without hesitation giving me a small bow. "Thank you for your guidance all these years."

"I always thought of you as a son," he said.

"I know," I replied. "Goodbye."

I walked away, my chest feeling tight and heavy. When I looked up I saw Duzell waiting for me, looking completely unworldly. Then suddenly his calm look melted away and his brows closed together in anger. For a moment I wondered if I did something to make him so angry, then it all became clear when I heard the sounds of hooves and yells out in the distance. I looked towards the noise and saw a small mass of figures quickly approaching us. I heard Duzell snarling as he saw them too, then quickly leered down at me, "what the hell is going on? You prepared an ambush didn't you?!"

"No!" I yelled back in a slight panic.

"Deals off," he said and turned away.

I reached out for him and grabbed his arm. "I did not call for this! These are not my orders!"

"Prove it then."

I stared at him until the sound of hooves was starting to drive me mad and I turned towards it, walking just a few steps forward putting myself between the advancing troops and Duzell.

"Stop!" I yelled at the top of my lungs bringing the group to halt. I counted them to be around the vicinity of ten men and Nikai leading them. "What is this, Nikai?" I asked trying to keep my voice in check. "I strictly gave you orders to stay at the castle."

"I'm sorry, sire," he answered, "we got worried and decided to see if you needed any aid."

I was angry at them for disobeying my orders, but what he'd said meant they didn't know what was going on tonight.

"Don't let it happen again, Nikai. I will not tolerate another incident like this."

Seeing me perfectly fine seemed to calmed them; the fact that I was so upset at them seem to calm them more. A few of the men started turning away when Nikai suddenly asked, "Who is the man behind you, sire?"

That took me aback. I didn't have an answer, and I didn't have time to come up with one since I suddenly saw the look on Nikai's face morph from apologetic to rage.

Someone yelled: "It's the king of the vampires," and all hell broke loose. The men dismounted their horses and pulled out their swords. A couple of them started to yell at me to take cover. I could hear Duzell snarling louder a few feet behind me. People were about to die. I had to stop them.

I walked forward towards my men and ordered them to stop. Some did. I yelled it again and everyone except Nikai halted in their steps. Nikai's eyes where only focused on Duzell. "Nikai! If you don't put your sword down now I will charge you with treason!"

That stopped him. He looked at me for a second with pure bewilderment on his face.

His voice was just as shocked. "My king? Are you defending this vampire?"

I stood as tall as I could, my eyes firm. "I am."

"Sire!" his tone of accusation shook through me, but I stood my ground. There was no going back so I told them everything. After I had I swore them to secrecy. These men had been raised to be loyal above anything else, and the ones before me where the most trusted. They bowed in respect of my words, all except Nikai.

"I'm disappointed in you, Nikai."

He gripped his sword even tighter. "I don't understand, my king!' We are many, he is only one. This is our chance to end this war!"

"Don't you understand? I lost! I fought and I lost! He could have killed me and he didn't!" I was so angry I had made my hands into fists so tight it hurt.

"If you leave us is the same as if you'd died."

"No, its not. This way I get to save what is important to me."

Nikai finally showed some signs of accepting after I spoke. I felt relieved, but also tired. It felt like I've been talking and explaining for the entire night, and I was ready to take a rest. But the night wasn't over yet.

Duzell decided that moment to make his presence very known by putting one hand over my shoulder. "Let us go now, Phelios. You belong to me now." He said the words loud enough that my men could hear and he'd done it on purpose.

He started pulling me away and that's when I heard someone say "I can't allow this" followed by a loud yell. I didn't have time to do anything except react. When I turned around I saw Nikai coming at us; at Duzell; with his sword raised high above him. There was a slight grin on Duzell's face; he was ready to take the blow, and if that happened I knew he would have complete control on what happened from now on; so I did the only thing I could do. I pushed Duzell away and took the blow for him. The tip of the sword cut across my chest and right arm. My legs buckled from the shock and my knees touched the ground as I instinctively clutched at my chest.

I heard the men in front of me screaming, Shialas somewhere among them. Nikai was the loudest.

"Everybody shut up!"

I started to stand up and would have fallen back down if Duzell hadn't grabbed me under my arm and pulled me up. "Every one of you will get on their horse and return to the castle, you will not turn back. You will tell everyone that I have died here, and that the war is over. Is that understood?"

I carried my voice loud making it very clear that anyone who will raise an objection will regret it immensely. I was answered by a loud 'Yes, Sir!" in unison followed by the sound of reins being pulled and horses moving forward. I still saw some resistance by Nikai, btu in the end Shialas approached him and made him leave with the rest of the men.

Now it was just Duzell, and me.

"For a while I thought they would never leave," the vampire muttered.

"I apologize," I said as I glanced towards him over my shoulder. I must have moved my head too fast because right after my vision swam and I found myself once more in Duzell's arms in order to stay upright.

"Lost some blood there did you?" Looking at my red stained clothes, his words were an understatement. "Three days ago I took blood from you by force," he lifted my arm where Nikai's sword had managed to cut, "today it was given as a sacrifice," his mouth pressed against the wound making me gasp, "all that's left is for it to be given willingly."

I opened my mouth then quickly closed it. It was inevitable that sooner rather than later I would offer myself for him to feed. After tonight my life wasn't mine anymore, it belonged to him.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

I avoided his eyes and stared at the ground as I decided to say something very bold. "I'm tired, bleeding, and I just gave up everything I know. If you want me, you're going to have to carry me."

He didn't reply right away, instead he put one arm behind my back, another behind my knees and lifted me up. "If I carry you any other way it would be painful because of your wound," he said before I could protest; so I let it go. Letting him carry me off in a completely unmanly and undignified way, but I was too exhausted to care. All I could do was rest my head on his chest and just let go; and as I drifted off to an uncertain sleep Duzell spoke very softly; and his words echoed in my head, _"I think I'm going to enjoy this deal."_

--


	2. Phelios 'into the castle'

The Second Dream  
by Myka  
Phelios – 'into the castle'  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Duzell/Phelios  
Genre: AU, drama, romance, angst  
Beta: unbetaed, all errors are mine.  
Summary: Phelios's casting of La Gamme fails to kill Duzell.

--

Consciousness came and went. Halfway through the journey my eyes opened slowly and I was still in Duzell's arms, walking slowly to an unknown destination. Each breath felt like fire across my chest, unbearable. I opened my mouth, "I-"

"Be quiet," Duzell said immediately, ignoring me, walking faster.

I stared at him, and slowly placed a hand against my chest, maybe I could feel why it hurt so much. It was warm. I stared at the palm of my hand, soaked in blood. "Something is wrong," I said in one breath, and Duzell finally glanced down. His eyes met mine for a second and cursed, quickening his pace.

I was thankful when the darkness took me again.

--

Someone was touching me. Hurting me. I screamed and tried to get away from whatever or whomever it was.

"Hold him! His wound is still open!"

Arms grabbed me. Pushed me down against a hard surface. I fought harder.

"I said hold him! Duzell will kill us if he dies!"

I tried to reason through the haze. But instinct. The urge to defend myself won over any rational thought.

Then something heavy hit me in the head. It was dark again.

--

I was alone the third time I opened my eyes. The haziness was only momentary. My eyes focused slowly and I could feel the sun's warmth gently touching my face. I tried to move. First a hand on my side to help push myself up. The second against my chest to feel what was there. The pain just a numbing feeling now. I looked down at my body to find it covered in bandages. I found myself in a small room, dresser in a corner, small desk to one side and the bed I was lying in. I rose from the bed slowly, clutching at my numb chest. The door to the room was open and once outside I found myself in a long hall, countless doors on each side.

My feet moved slowly, but surely and eventually I found myself in a garden. Roses, lilies, gardenias. It smell wonderful and it felt surreal. That's when it struck me. This place was too beautiful to be Duzell's.

Had I died?

The sound of footsteps disconnected me from my thoughts. My head rose in time to see a man- taller than me by maybe half a foot, brown hair cut short, he was close to my father's age. He ran into the garden, his eyes scanning the place, finally settling on me.

"Your highness!" he said, recognizing me.

"Who are you?" I asked him as calm as I could. "Is this..." _Heaven_. I couldn't get the word out of my mouth.

"You shouldn't be walking! You still haven't recovered fully! King Duzell's orders-"

"This is Duzell's castle?" I asked, surprised, the garden suddenly looking more stunning than before.

The man placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Yes. Now please return to your room, you need to rest."

"Who-" I started asking again. The man smiled.

"My name is Felippe. I'm here to assist in anything you might need while you recover." I nodded slowly and allowed him to lead me back to the room. "If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask."

"Water," I said quickly. "I would like some water."

--

I slept for days. My body healed slowly and painfully. Felippe was always nearby with food or water, as well as medicine. Duzell never once appeared during this time, something that both troubled me as well as brought me relief. It wasn't that I was afraid of Duzell, it was more that I was afraid of what would happen when I did see him. In all sense of the word I belonged to him now, and I was mostly convinced that the only purpose I could serve here was as food. The few times I had ventured out of my small room it had been during the daytime, and those few times I had managed to spot a few humans here and there, walking by or apparently doing some small errand. Felippe had told me that close to 100 humans lived in the vampire castle, and that they formed a small community here. When I asked if they were servants for the vampire's Felippe shook his head.

"Aside maintaining the castle clean and taking care of ourselves..."

"You let the vampires feed from you," I finished for him, and he nodded solemnly as he pulled his buttoned shirt down to expose his neck and the various marks there.

"It's a small price to pay. We are allowed to roam as we please, and none of us is held here against their will, we all stay because we want to."

"But why?"

"The war has taken a lot from us. My wife died accidentally when she was hit by an arrow from my neighbor. One of the vampire's saw what had happened and offered me a safe place for me and my children. I never once regretted my decision."

"I'm sorry," I uttered, unable to meet his eyes. "If I had been stronger, this war would be over."

"Nonsense. You didn't kill my wife, nor force me to live here. My father once told me that everything happens for a reason. I believe I was put in this position so that my children could live, so that I could meet a great man like you."

I smiled at him when no other words could come to mind. "Then I am honored to have met you."

--

Days flew by. My body healed. I settled into a routine, a resemblance of a life. I tried to take tasks like the people around me, but there really wasn't much to do and frankly there weren't many things I was good at. Cleaning or tending to gardens weren't some of those things. All I knew was magic- and fighting. So that's what I did. A couple of children lived inside the castle. Young and bright eyed and completely unafraid to live in a vampire's castle.

The children- I was happy to notice- were untouched by the vampires, only the adults would have bite marks on them every once in a while. Seeing the children play in the gardens reminded me me of my Ishlan, and how I was never going to see him grow up.

One morning I found myself staring at my reflection, my body telling the story of what had happened to me. The scar across my chest still pink and raw, my eyes somehow firmer than before, wiser. It was hard to explain. Like the person I saw in the mirror wasn't me, but someone whose life didn't belong to them. But that was exactly what it was wasn't it? And yet...

Not once had I seen Duzell since that night, and the few vampires I had seen roaming in the castle after dark avoided me.

All in all I guess I couldn't complain. I spent my days doing something I loved, and at night I wrote letters. Letters to my wife, to my son, to my friends, even to Duzell. Letters that no one would ever see. It was a calm life. Little did I know that in a week it was all going to change.

--

The day started normal. I spent most of it at the garden, talking with a few people and giving some children and impromptu sword lesson with tree branches. The sun set slowly as we ate dinner when suddenly Felippe burst through the door of the dining room, yelling frantically. "Get the children to their rooms now!"

There was movement all around me. Mothers and fathers grabbing their children and taking them away as fast and calmly as they could. In a matter of minutes the children were gone, and only the adults remained roaming around the halls.

"What's going on?" I asked Felippe.

"The vampires are returning," he said a little out of breath. "They will probably be hungry and it's best to hide the children just in case."

"I thought the children were out of limits."

"They are!" Felippe reassured me. "Duzell's orders, but sometimes when they come back from a battle they're usually hungrier or angrier. It's just a precaution."

"Hungrier? You mean-" I didn't have time to finish my question, because Felippe was pushing me away.

"You should return to your room as well. Please, before they arrive."

"I'm not a child."

"Phelios please! Just trust me. I can't explain right now." And with that he left down the hall, calling a few other men to follow him.

I walked to my room halfheartedly, but also understanding that there were many things I didn't know of how things worked here. I started seeing vampires walking down the hall in large numbers, it made me wary. They seemed to be looking for something, some spotted me with glee in their eyes, but quickly ignored me when they met my eyes. I kept walking. I reached the hall where my room was located, it was empty except for a woman and two men five doors down. I tried to ignore them until I heard the woman cry softly. The taller of the two men had her by the waist, his mouth on her neck.

My first reaction was to help her, but three steps in I remembered that what was going on was normal here, that was why humans lived here in the first place. I reluctantly turned around, but halfway I heard the woman cry louder, her eyes wide with fear, the vampire still feeding fiercely from her. My feet moved on their own accord, running.

"Stop!"

My outburst seemed to stun the vampires and the one feeding off the woman let her go. She fell to the floor with a thud, and with the vampires attention now on me she slipped away unnoticed.

"How dare you?" the smaller vampire snapped. He was at least a foot and a half shorter than the vampire who had been feeding from the woman. His pale brown hair down to his waist, his eyes grey and angry.

"You were going to kill that woman!" I yelled at them.

"That's what she's here for," he replied with a sardonic grin.

"For you to feed maybe, but not to kill!"

"Accidents happen."

"I'll tell Duzell!"

The smaller vampire roared with laughter. I frowned, wishing more than anything that I had Sidia with me to strike them down with it.

"Arrogant whelp! Like Duzell would ever listen to what a human has to say." He turned his head slowly towards me. "Grab him, Ravas."

I didn't have a second to react. Before I knew it the tall, bulky vampire's hands were around my neck and I was forced against a wall, my feet dangling on empty air. I gasped, trying to pry the steel hands from my throat.

The other vampire met my eyes as I struggled. "You look familiar," he wondered for a second, but then just shrugged. "He's yours, Ravas."

My eyes widened and I saw the big vampire- Ravas- open his mouth wide, his fangs protruding from his mouth. He leaned closer. I felt the sharp points against the skin of my neck and all I could do was close my eyes. There was a growl close beside me and I was suddenly falling to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing? I gave precise orders! Can't you fools obey them?!"

Duzell grabbed the smaller vampire by the throat, snarling at his face. Ravas was on his knees on the floor, keeping his head down.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Rishas?"

"I didn't know!" Rishas squirmed under Duzell's grasp. "My group just got back from the battle up north! I didn't know he was out of bounds!"

Duzell growled, and released Rishas. "Don't let it happen again," he threatened.

Rishas stood up quickly followed by Ravas, and as they passed me by, the smaller vampire met my eyes, and I knew it wasn't the last time I would see him.

Duzell suddenly grabbed my arm, turning me around. With his other hand he grabbed my chin and raised it to check my neck. "Were you bitten?" He growled suddenly, "you're bleeding, but he only grazed you. That idiot. Has anybody else tried to bite you? I don't see any scars."

I shook my head, unable to respond verbally to his fast questions. My thoughts were in a daze for seeing him after so long. I urged to ask him where he had been all this time, but I remembered that here I wasn't an authority figure, here no one was bound to show me respect.

"Follow me," Duzell ordered and I obliged, wondering what could he possibly want. Not that it mattered what I wanted. As we walked down the halls I spotted more vampires feeding, as well as humans with fresh marks on their necks. The further we went the less people I saw, until it was just me and Duzell, until he was standing in front of a large double door. He didn't have to tell me. I knew. This was his bedroom.

Duzell opened the door noiselessly and I followed. The thud of the heavy door closing made my heart skip a beat, my mouth went dry. I was afraid.

"Sit," Duzell ordered pointing to the bed, the only piece of furniture in the room. I swallowed hard and slowly very slowly did as he ordered. He disappeared for a moment and when he returned his long cape was gone, stored somewhere I didn't know. I swallowed hard. Duzell stepped in front of me and I tried not to think, not to move, too afraid of what would happen if I did. His fingers touched my face and I held my breath, then my neck and I closed my eyes.

I was terrified of what he was going to do because I couldn't fight back. I had given my word. I had given my life to this beautiful monster in exchange for my child's life, my kingdom's freedom, and I was willing to follow through. But I didn't- I didn't...

The most sensible thing to think was that he was going feed off me. Why else would he be so concerned if I had been bitten or not by one of his vampires? Why would he be so pissed off that one almost did? It made sense, it fit. So why the hell did I keep thinking his intention was something else? Something that involved the lack of clothes?

I swallowed harder.

Then something really odd happen. Duzell cursed under his breath and pressed a wet clothe against my bruised neck. "Idiots that can't follow orders," he mumbled, angry. He ran the clothe down the wound gently, cleaning it. I winced when the wound burned accidentally by his touch. "Forgive me," he said automatically and made a face after the words were out of his mouth.

He slowly stopped cleaning the wound and moved away a few inches from me. His eyes met mine. "No one is allowed to touch you," he said through gritted teeth. "You will tell me if anyone even tries to, understand?" It was an order, one I couldn't ignored.

"I will," I said as calmly as I could, opposed my erratically beating heart.

Duzell huffed then stood. "You can go now."

For a frame of a second I wanted to protest then almost smacked myself for it and left the room like he said. The door shut behind me and I could think again. Wariness, confusion, surprise and disappointment all jumbled together. But above all was a question, something that I had been dreading and in all honesty just wanted it to be over. If I was here as a possession. If I was here as food. Then what was he waiting for? Why hadn't he bitten me?

--


End file.
